My Boyfriend's Assassin
by Keiko Oda
Summary: It's hard being someone's girlfriend. You've got to deal with his personality, his demands...and worst of all, HIS ASSASSIN? Getting stuck with an assasin is no fun, especially when you've got feelings for him! NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hi everybody. This is my new fanfiction entitled **My Boyfriend's Assassin. **It was inspired by the new anime that was launched on Animax called "Black Cat". The first time I watched it, I was super inspired by it and the plot of this fan fiction popped into my head! Please enjoy it. I'll be looking forward to your reviews.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**MY BOYFRIEND'S ASSASIN **

By Keiko Oda

Dedicated to JTHC (my barkada)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_This is your gun" _

_The dark haired boy clutched the gold gun as it was handed to him and stroked it as if it was his most precious item. _

"_This is your mission" _

_The dark haired boy received a small red envelope with a blue seal on top of it._

"_This is your life" _

_You are an assassin. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**BRING… **

**BRING… **

**BRING……. **

A lazy brunette put her digital alarm clock on snooze and buried herself in her blankets. The sun cascaded upon her light brown locks as she snored peacefully under the warmth of her pillows. She was about to doze off into sleep again when a loud impatient knocking on her door awoke her from her tranquility.

"Mikan!!!! Mikan!!!" yelled an irritated hoarse voice from behind the door.

"Jii-chan!! Give me two minutes, please!!" groaned the exhausted sixteen year old who spent the whole night doing her Biology project which she didn't even finish for she was too busy thinking about the upcoming events that awaited her this month.

She covered herself in her comfort but then an angry grandpa came bursting into the room and pulling out the blankets from her grasp. She quivered at the coldness of the morning air and sat up.

"Jii-chan!!" she said, folding her arms.

"Can you see what the time is!?" Grandpa yelled, pointing at the alarm cock which read: **9:20 am**

"9:20!" Mikan screeched and hopped of her bed. "I put the alarm on my weekend alarm!! Darn it! I overslept!"

"Mikan…when will you learn?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Her name was Mikan Sakura. She was a sixteen year old girl but acted like a three year old toddler who couldn't get enough out of life. She lived with her grandpa for her parents died in a car crash before she was six. She didn't have Ipods or cameras like the other kids at school and neither did she have the latest fashion, but she never saw her glass half empty or half full.

With a piece of bread hanging from her mouth, she took her bike and left the house. "JA!" she yelled and waved to her grandpa who was engrossed in his new bonsai tree hobby that he didn't even wave. The damp morning air was abundant with wind and whenever the wind would move, dew from the tree would fall on her soft brown hair and she would shiver with delight.

She finally arrived at the school; she parked her bag outside and entered the empty outer campus. She looked at the windows and saw that classes had already begun. She sighed and remembered that this was her tenth tardy for the whole semester and she might suffer a big consequence for it.

Still, that wasn't an excuse to feel unhappy. She walked up the stairs and walked up to her classroom. She peeked at the window of the door and saw that Mr. Misaki, their Biology teacher was collecting the projects. Mikan stepped away from the doorknob as she realized that she left her Biology project at home…and it was still unfinished.

"Mikan-chan?" a sweet voice inquired. Mikan turned to her right and saw one of her classmates sitting on the bench was her classmate, Kaito.

Kaito was the most handsome boy in Mikan's class. He had reddish auburn hair and stunning blue eyes. He was the richest, most popular boy in Mikan's school and every girl wanted to capture his photo, and not to mention his heart. Even the boys worshiped him. They copied his hairstyles and anything that he owned. According to Mikan's classmates, copying everything he had was a one-way trip to a prom date.

"Oh…ohayo gozaimasu, Kaito" Mikan said, flushing into crimson.

"Hehe. Seems like you're late as well, Mikan-chan" Kaito chuckled, as he had observed Mikan's panicky movements earlier.

"Well, yeah. And now I'm afraid to enter the classroom"

"Forgot your Biology project?

_Could this guy read my mind? _

"Yeah. Hehe. It's like you can read me inside and out" Mikan laughed nervously and made herself comfortable beside Kaito.

"Hey, you want to have lunch with me later?"

Mikan turned crimson. "Have lunch? With you?"

_Was this some kind of dream?_ Mikan wondered. The hottest, most popular guy was asking her to have lunch with her. This was probably the biggest opportunity she had ever received and couldn't be ignored.

"Of course!!" Mikan squealed and put her hand on her lips. "I mean, sure" she murmured, embarrassed at the way she sounded so eager.

"That's great! I'll meet you in the field later, alright?"

"Okay" Mikan said. The classroom door opened and Mr. Misaki beckoned the two to enter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lunch time arrived. Mikan walked to the field and found Kaito waiting patiently on one of the tables.

"KAITO-KUN!! KAITO-KUN!!"

Kaito turned around and watched Mikan sit beside him and unwrap her bento.

"Hey Mikan. I thought you wouldn't come"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mikan laughed.

"I didn't think you'd want to eat with a loser like me"

"Loser? You're the hottest guy --- oops. Did I say that out loud?" Mikan said, turning away. She was such a blabber mouth.

Kaito just laughed casually. "Look," he said, fishing out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. It was a flyer for something. He gave it to Mikan and it read:

**JUNIOR-SENIOR PROM**

Bring your loved one and go boogie at our JS Prom!!!

In two weeks!!!

Attire: Formal

Venue: Gym

Looking forward to seeing you all!!!

-The Student Council

"Oh yeah, I still haven't found a date for that" Mikan chewed.

"You know Mikan, I've had my eye on you since the first grade"

Mikan choked.

"What?"

"And then I made a vow to myself that you'll be my girlfriend by the time we become high school"

Mikan tried to push that piece of fish out of her throat.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

Mikan gasped for air.

"Daijobou, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan finally pushed down that piece of fish and looked at Kaito. "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend"

"That's great!"

Mikan sighed. She had a crush on Kaito, yes – but she wasn't sure if he was "boyfriend material".

"I need a date for the prom anyway" she told herself.

But still, she had a tugging feeling that being Kaito's girlfriend will change everything.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Three days had passed and things really changed. Every day, Kaito would carry her books up to the classroom and she was greeted by the student council and the rest of the student body. Mikan's popularity immensely increased and everybody wanted to be her best friend. It was amazing how being somebody's girlfriend could change your reputation.

"Hi grandpa" Mikan said, kissing grandpa on the cheek and sitting down for dinner.

"Sssh" Grandpa said, putting his finger to his lips as he watched the news.

Mikan started to eat dinner when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it" she said and walked to the telephone. She picked it up. It was Kaito.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Kaito" Mikan said, she didn't like to call Kaito lovey-dovey names. It sounded wrong.

"Mikan, are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah. I guess so. I don't have anything planned"

"Okay. Let's go out. Just the two of us… to the movies"

"Alright!"

"Okay, bye!!"

The two of them hung up and Mikan walked back to her dinner.

The tugging feeling of danger increased.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tomorrow arrived. Surprisingly, Mikan wasn't at all excited for the date.

Mikan took a shower and put on a striped tank top and some jeans. She pig tailed her hair and put on her new earrings. She put on her shoes and walked out of her room to the living room where Kaito was waiting.

"Kaito, let's go!" Mikan said, tapping Kaito's shoulder.

"Okay"

The two of them arrived at the movies. After buying popcorn and the rest of the refreshments, they went inside the movie house and sat on their seats. They were seated way at the back so they could get a great view of the movie they were going to watch.

The movie began and Mikan started eating her popcorn. Kaito's eyes sparkled as he saw the names of the celebrities flash before him. Mikan's heart tugged at her chest, as if telling her to get out. She felt something, or rather someone was going to take her life.

All of a sudden, a silhouette of a young boy appeared on the movie screen.

"What's that?" Mikan asked, pointing at the shadow.

"I don't know. It must be part of the movie"

All of a sudden, a shot of a gun rang out. The bullets seemed to have hit the movie screen and the movie screen blackened. The audience started screaming and Kaito and Mikan stood up to head for the exit. All of a sudden, the two of them were pinned to the floor for no apparent reason.

"Kaito, what's happening?"

"I don't know"

She felt a hand press against her back and then suddenly felt a cold metal thing point against her head.

It was a gun.

Cold sweat dripped down her head as she felt the person who held the gun breathe against her and Kaito. Her heart pounded as she saw the audience stampede to the exit. Mikan and Kaito sat up and felt an arm press against their throats. Mikan tried to gasp for air but it was useless, she finally gave up and tried to feel for the gun and shoot the killer himself.

She finally took hold of the gun and then heard a sinister voice breathe down her neck.

"Don't speak…

Don't scream…

Don't move…

Or I'll pull the trigger"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued…**


	2. An Encounter With An Assassin

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE PROLOGUE**

Cat4862, Ai-chan13, Azurana K., chammel, **DefrostedChickenHater**, enrevolemina, **Xian-pyon**, **may520, **The Inevitable Truth, RoyalGoddess, animecrazy-78, Seto's Darkness, mitsume, cupidsangel, professional, kawaii.yan, **Soul of the Rain, **SnowCharms, glenda23, Moose-chan, **jc910308, **hyperles and Vtmgirl

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

Carolina (Thank you for reminding me to update)

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO:**

God!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapter Two **

An Encounter with an Assassin

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Cold sweat dripped down her head as she felt the person who held the gun breathe against her and Kaito. Her heart pounded as she saw the audience stampede to the exit. Mikan and Kaito sat up and felt an arm press against their throats. Mikan tried to gasp for air but it was useless, she finally gave up and tried to feel for the gun and shoot the killer himself._

_She finally took hold of the gun and then heard a sinister voice breathe down her neck._

"_Don't speak…_

_Don't scream…_

_Don't move…_

_Or I'll pull the trigger"_

As those words were uttered, Mikan didn't dare to move at all. She just sat there, as a million people stampeded towards the exit as she and Kaito lay motionless in the grip of that certain person who breathed down their sweating necks. Mikan shut her eyes as she felt the nails of that person dig into her skin. What has she ever done to him? She was innocent and she knew it. A few moments later, when the cinema house cleared – she heard him lower the gun.

Attempting to make a dash for it, the brunette mustered up her strength to stand up and run but unfortunately he held her very firmly. Mikan kicked and desperately tried to save herself but eventually got tired and gave in.

Mikan began to felt dizzy. It was as if the whole world was spinning before her and she felt like vomiting. Her eyes shut. She was well aware that letting this person take her and Kaito away could change her life…or even kill her. But still, this sleepy sensation was much too much for her to fight and she finally dozed off.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mikan could hear the rustling of leaves and the smell of fertile soil. The cold brush of the wind against her cheek was relaxing but she didn't know where she was. She couldn't hear the sound of cars, music or even people. It was as if she was stranded at the middle of nowhere for no particular reason. Mikan was too exhausted to check where she was or if she was in one piece, so she just used her ears to define her location.

"Mikan-chan…Mikan-chan…"

She wasn't alone after all.

Mikan opened her eyes and found stars sparkling above her. Where was she? Was everything just a dream?

All of a sudden, Kaito's face popped out. He grinned at her nervously and Mikan mustered up enough strength to sit up. She looked around and realized that they were in a forest.

"Kaito…how did we get here?" she inquired, facing the clueless boy.

"I have no idea" Kaito replied, shrugging. He had to admit that he was very embarrassed for asking the cutest girl ever to go on a date with him and the two of them ended up in this godforsaken forest and he had no idea how the hell to get out.

Before Mikan could reply, the two of them heard somebody walking up to them. They couldn't see anything because it was too dark. But it was definitely a human.

"Who's there?" Mikan yelled. The footsteps ceased.

Suspense tortured the girl. Was he the same person who brought her to that place? If so, why did he even bring her? She didn't do anything bad and she hardly had any enemies at all (Well, that's what she thought). Mikan was always the innocent bystander during fights and she avoided making enemies. But why? Why was a gun pointed at her?

Mikan gulped and waited for his or her response.

"Mikan-chan?"

It was Kaito.

"Yeah?"

"There's a gun being pointed at me…"

"WHAT?!"

"Be calm" a voice muttered. Mikan stiffened.

"W-who are you?"

"That's not necessary at this moment" the person responded.

"Please tell me!!" Mikan cried.

It was unbelievable. It was like a movie. She had never been in this kind of situation before and she didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm going to die, Mikan" Kaito said.

"SHUT UP, KAITO!" yelled the panicky brunette.

"Make this easy, you idiots!!" shouted the voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was sent to kill this boy so don't make me kill you!" replied the voice.

Mikan gulped.

"You're an assassin?"

There was no reply.

Mikan was downright scared. This man…or rather 'boy' was an assassin. It was horrible. She never thought that she could ever have an encounter with one and now she is. She didn't know what to do, her mind was in turmoil. What if he killed her as well? She was too young to die!

Mikan put her fear aside and lunged for the assassin. She pinned him to the ground and felt him struggle with her weight. He fought hard and Mikan could feel blood trickle down her legs as he cut her with a sharp object. But still, she couldn't give up.

Then, a bright spotlight hit the two of them and Mikan could see the person. He was raven-haired and had stingy auburn eyes which were painful to look at. He had a cloth tied on his forehead and wore a green undershirt and a leather jacket. He had a gold gun and it was pointed to Mikan's chest.

"Put the gun down, now!" yelled someone. Mikan looked at the spotlight, it was a helicopter.

The boy did as he was told and dragged the brunette to a darker spot. Mikan struggled as he did and she kicked and screamed as loud as she could.

A rope ladder was dropped down to the forest. Kaito scrambled up to it and climbed on top of it like a helpless creature. He held onto it as hard as he could.

"KAITO!!! WAIT FOR ME!!" yelled Mikan as she freed herself from the killer's grasp and scuttled towards the rope ladder.

"KAITO!!! PLEASE!!"

Kaito looked at her with much guilt and withdrew the rope ladder. The helicopter flew up and disappeared. Mikan wanted to cry.

"I HATE YOU, KAITO!!" she cried and dropped to the ground helplessly. "Damn you" she whispered and tears streamed down her cheeks and she pounded her fists against the soil.

"Kaito…how could you abandon me just like that?"

Mikan couldn't help it. She was stuck with someone who had a gun.

She was stuck with her boyfriend's assassin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued…**

**Please review! Reviews/Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.**


	3. WorstCase Scenario

**THANK YOU**

Cupidsangel, anime-fangirl-o.0-vm, Chokoreeto-Hime, **jc910308**, Typh, **manimefrances**, Cat4862, **Xian-pyon**, Ai-chan13, **may520,** Star Sapphirex, Snow Charms, Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin, xiarlotte01, sakura4594, glenda23, honey kun, Riyu Akari for reviewing the second chapter. If I've missed out on anyone, gomenasai!

…**NOTES…**

This chapter will be dedicated to my best friends and the kitten we found yesterday named "Connie"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapter Three**

Worst-Case Scenario

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**T**his was probably Mikan's worse scenario.

Damn that Kaito.

"Lord, what have I done wrong?" Mikan prayed.

She'd rather be stuck with a person with very bad body odor than be stuck with an assassin! He had a gun and that gun can do evil magic. It could kill her. And she was too young too die. She was only sixteen years old and she vowed that she'd actually get her first kiss before she would die. Apparently, this will **_NEVER_** happen.

She could feel the assassin slowly walk towards her. Mikan's feet seemed to be glued to the ground and she couldn't run away. She was too scared. She could hear his breath brush against her neck. Then, the gun was pointed to her back. She felt the horror.

"Please spare me" Mikan begged, her voice shaking.

"My orders wasn't to spare anyone who witnessed that certain moment"

Mikan gulped. What could she do? She had nothing to fight with…so it was unavoidable that she would be killed now.

"Would you like to say anything?" whispered the assassin.

Mikan's mind was in turmoil. She didn't want to die. No. She couldn't.

She wouldn't. No. She SHOULDN'T.

Mikan felt a burst of courage. She kicked up a stick that she was stepping on whilst pushing the assassin back. She felt him land on the floor and heard the gun pop. She lunged towards him and started beating him up with the stick.

Normally, Mikan wouldn't beat up ANYONE. She didn't like to. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And Mikan still had to go to the prom and be kissed! She wouldn't stand and just be shot and end her life just like that. Nope. She wouldn't.

"Take that! And that! And more of that!!!" Mikan screamed, hitting the assassin. Apparently, he had let go of the gun and squirming in the darkness like a little parasite.

"You little…" groaned the assassin. He was getting exhausted.

"I'm not letting go of you!"

And she spent the whole night just beating the hell out of him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**H**ey"

The assassin opened his eyes, coming to find the pig-tailed weirdo staring at him from above.

"Daijobou?"

Natsume sat up immediately and pointed the gun at her.

"What's that for? Come on, I spared you. I was about to shoot you but then I've thought about it and I decided not to. Anyway, I hate **_killing _**people. I've never tried it but I don't like looking at blood its so…"

"Shut up!"

"Humph. I even bandaged you" Mikan said, folding her arms. The boy looked down and found himself stripped of his shirt and his chest was wrapped with bandages as well as some parts of his arms. He also had a pink band aid wrapped around his finger which he detested so.

"How dare you do that without my consent!" he yelled, blushing. He slipped on his leather jacket again and stood up.

"I take first aid as an elective you know! AND… you can at least be a bit grateful!" Mikan said, walking after him. He was such a rude person. Even assassins know their manners!

"How can I be grateful to someone who removed my shirt?" he grunted.

"You have a problem with first aid?"

"I can heal myself thank you very much"

"Well, you should've told me!"

"How could I when you beat me up?"

"Sorry!"

"God! I've never met anyone as annoying as you"

"What's your name anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Hyuuga Natsume"

"I'm Sakura Mikan"

Natsume didn't say anything.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**T**he clingy brunette followed this "Natsume" everywhere. She didn't feel a little bit tired and she followed him like a faithful dog following his master.

They had been probably walking for hours. Mikan checked her cell phone and it was around two o' clock in the morning. It was unbelievably dark and not a single star sparkled. Mikan didn't like the sound of her shoes against the muddy ground but she had to deal with it.

_Oh Kaito, why did you have to abandon me like that? And of all the people, you had to abandon me with this guy. Not only is he an assassin…he's rude too!!! Couldn't you have at least left me with an assassin that is a gentleman?_ Mikan wondered.

_He isn't even a little bit hot. _She added and folded her arms.

"Will you please stop following me?" Natsume asked, his tone drenched with irritation.

"Well, I can't help it! I mean, I'm scared to walk alone" she replied. Yeah, she'd rather not walk with this guy but walking alone in a forest is even worse…even though he has a gun and could end her life any moment now…

"Just shut your mouth and I won't shoot"

"What's your problem anyway? Besides, if you were able to enter this forest then why can't you find your way out?"

"Because it's dark, you stupid moron! Just like your brain!"

Mikan didn't say anything.

_XXX_**THIRTYMINUTESLATER**_XXX_

"Can I call you Nat or Tsume?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't like saying Natsume very much…Nat is cute…and Tsume rolls off the tongue very nicely" Mikan replied promptly.

"Humph. I don't like either of them"

"So just plain Hyuuga huh? Well, can I call you Hyuu or Ga? Well Ga is too short…"

"Whatever, moron"

"Come on!! You can give me a nickname too! Like, Mi or Kan…but I don't like Kan…it sounds so…wrong. As well as Sakura, I don't want to be called Sakura since I have a classmate named Sakura and I…"

"Look, there's no point on giving you a nickname since I wont talk to you"

"Some people just call me Mi-Mi…but grandpa calls me Sweetheart. But don't call me sweetheart since we're not boyfriend-girlfriend…Yuck…"

"Is there a possibility that you will shut up?"

"Never call me Kan-Kan or…"

"UGH!! Since you won't stop talking, let's go separate ways" Natsume yelled, as they reached a fork in the forest.

"But--- I don't want to walk alone"

"Walk or I'll shoot"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kaito, I'm still pissed at you. **

Mikan couldn't argue but simply obey the assassin's demands. She didn't want to walk alone but she didn't want to lose her life either.

Walking alone was terrible. The sound of nocturnal animals stalking their pray and the feeling of chilly wind brushing against her nape was so frightening. She would scream whenever a twig would snap. She couldn't call for help either since there was no cellphone signal in the forest.

She felt as if she was in a reality show. Only there are no rescue people and cash prizes. She had to muddle through this bloodcurdling forest filled with unimaginable deformed animals that she didn't want to imagine, evil man-eating flowers that could eat her, giant snakes and a ruby dragon.

Okay, she knew she was exaggerating but she was beginning to feel hungry, thirsty and tired. Her imagination was going wild and she had a feeling that someone was following her right now. And it wasn't Natsume.

She could hear foot steps tracking her every move and cold breath breathing down her neck. She imagined it to be a ghostly giant scorpion with twenty green eyes and a dragon's tail. Oh why did she have to suffer this torture of thinking that these hideous imaginary creatures existed?

"Mikan you're being stupid. No one's following you…it's just me and my imagination" she whispered, and to prove it she turned around.

Two muscular arms grabbed her. No, it wasn't a giant snake with human arms. It was much worse.

Mikan could see his face in the moon light. He was unusually tall and had an extremely buff body. Two muscular arms strangled her petite body as she kicked to free herself. He wore a sweaty undershirt and had tattoos all over his arms. He was a **thug. **

"Little girl, would you like to hand me everything you've got? Your money, your cell phone and anything you own!"

"NO!" Mikan yelled.

"Then I'll have to take your life" the man replied and reached for Mikan's neck.

_Why are there so many evil people in this world?_ Mikan thought to herself.

**BAM!**

The man immediately let go of her and fell on the floor. Mikan stared in horror as blood trickled down his chest and his eyes dilated. She gasped as he twitched for a second and then finally greeted death. She gulped as a familiar face hopped on the lifeless body, examining if he was dead or just faking it.

"Why did you have to do that?!" Mikan yelled. "You could've just given him a minor injury!"

"This guy has been wanted for murder of twenty women so far. It's my duty to punish him"

"Um…hello?! There is such thing as a prison! You don't have to kill!!"

"I'm an assassin" Natsume responded quietly. "I must kill"

"That's stupid! No one has the right to kill!"

"Look, baka – you're not involved in my life so keep out of it if you want to stay alive. You're not the boss of me so don't act like you are! He's dead so there's no use in crying over it!!" yelled Natsume.

"Well, I don't believe in killing people."

"Well, people have different beliefs. Yours sucks. So keep quiet" Natsume said, turning his back.

Mikan stared at the corpse and turned back to Natsume. "Arigatou"

Natsume looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Thank you! Well, that man was gonna kill me so…I guess I have to be grateful since you tried to save me"

"I thought you don't believe in KILLING."

"Well, I don't believe in killing but I should at least be grateful!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever, stupid"

"Hey, wait…since we're friends now…can I call you Nat?"

"NO"

"Since we're friends now, I think I should call you by first-name basis…what do you think?"

"NO"

"Right. I'll call you Natsume" Mikan said, giving a smile.

"Stop smiling. You look ugly"

"Well, whatever Natsume-kun!" she said, extending her arm. "Let's shake on our friendship."

"NO" he replied.

"Ugh. We're never going to solve this!"

"NO"

**Well, it WAS Mikan's WORST-CASE SCENARIO**

**But now...**

**It's not that bad**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

To be continued…

…**NOTES…**

The fluff, I think will begin in the next chapters. Please review! I'll be happy to hear from you!

**XOXO, **

**Keiko**


	4. A Morning Together

…**THANK YOU…**

simplebutspecial, **may520**, Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin, **XXlady-avengerXX,** Pink Fire101, MarsKillers, Royal Goddess, Azurana K, Blue Niagra, rukz, cupidsangel, Moose-chan, honey kun, **manimefrances**, SnowCharms, glenda23

…**DISCLAIMER…**

I do not own GA (darn it) XP

…**WARNING…**

_**PERVERTED-NESS WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

…**CHAPTER FOUR…**

A Morning Together

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Mornings**

Mornings are supposed to be one of the most peaceful hours of the day. Where you awake to either the sound of your alarm clock or the song of the birds or the smell of bacon and eggs traveling from the kitchen…

Oh, mornings were so wonderful. They're the sign that there's always a tomorrow, always a beginning, always a…

BAM! BAM! BAM!!! 

Mikan arose from the blanket of leaves that she was able to sleep on (well not really). Her night had been utterly disturbed by forest creatures & mosquitoes. And now what was that disturbing noise that was ruining her morning?

This wasn't at all a "Good Morning".

"STOP IT!!!" she yelled, rolling on the ground. Dried drool stuck to her face as well as fallen leaves and legs of insects.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" she whined, kicking the ground like a baby.

Her raven-haired friend came out of the bushes, holding a rabbit who was squirming for dear life

Mikan screamed and put her hands over his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?" she yelled.

"Breakfast" Natsume replied coolly

"I'm…I'm not eating something as cute as that!" Mikan said, staring at the 'food' in horror.

"Who said I was got it for you?" Natsume smirked, getting two pieces of wood & setting it on fire.

"What are you? A caveman? Civilized people don't just go out there & catch something!"

"We're in the FOREST, if you haven't noticed. There's no supermarket and there are no animals selling canned goods or something! You're so stupid!!"

Mikan grunted and took out some twigs from her hair. "Don't you have pity for it? It's so cute?"

"I'm an assassin. I don't have pity for anyone. Having pity for someone is stupid. There is no one in the world you can trust. You roam the earth ALONE"

"What have they been teaching you?" Mikan replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I know school is stupid but I've never heard of something as _ridiculous _as that! Of course you can trust people"

Natsume shook his head. "Idiots think that way which is why they end up as _sewer cleaners" _

"What does this have to do with SEWER CLEANERS?"

Natsume turned around & Mikan immediately untied the rabbit who scuttled back into the bushes. Natsume turned around again, coming to find NOHTING.

"You idiot!!!" he yelled, standing up.

"It took lots of time to get that damn rabbit & you just let it go like that? You're so stupid!! Now I'm going to starve to death because of you!!! Damn it!"

"Why don't you take fruits? It's much healthier & I'm sure there are lots in a forest"

"Oh yeah, whatever…go ahead with your tiny basket full of flowers and then return with poison ivy!!" Natsume scoffed.

"I won't return with POISON IVY"

"You can't even tell a hamster from a guinea pig so you'll probably come home with Poison Ivy thinking it's a bunch of berries!"

"I'm not that stupid! & of course I can tell guinea pigs from hamsters. They're…"

Mikan stopped to think. "Guinea pigs are smaller than hamsters, right?"

"UGH! This is stupid!" Natsume said, picking up his gun. "I'm going to hunt for something else! THANKS TO YOU, you ruined my morning!!"

"Well, you RUINED mine!!!" Mikan yelled back, folded her arms & sat down to wait for Natsume to return.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

…**AN HOUR LATER…**

**He **returned empty handed, grumbling away.

"Anyluck?" asked Mikan, who had been sitting on the same spot for quite some time.

"Does it look like I had ANY luck? There were no more stupid rabbits to be found!!!"

"I'm sorry!!! It's just that the rabbit was so cute and…"

"Who cares if it was **CUTE? **Geez! You've got to think more sensibly other than its looks!!"

"Well there are always fruits!"

"Okay, Ms. Vegetarian! Why don't you go and find some FRUITS if you're so sure that there are any?"

"Fine, then!" Mikan said, standing up. "I will"

"I'd like to see you try" Natsume simpered.

"I WILL" Mikan yelled & she disappeared into the forest.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**She **came back holding something in her palm.

"I found something!!" she said, sitting down beside Natsume.

She opened her palm & grinned proudly. Well, Natsume just stared at it with disgust.

"Alright, you found **a butterfly. **Now how's that going to help us?" he said, folding his arms as he watched the butterfly flutter away.

"Well, at least I found SOMETHING" Mikan pouted.

"Something very useless" Natsume added.

Mikan heard a rippling sound…the sound of moving water.

"Sshh!" she said, putting her hand on Natsume's mouth. "Do you hear that?"

She removed her hand from Natsume's mouth & he nodded. "Yup. It's water"

The two of them followed the sound. And eventually, they found a stream.

The water was so clear that you could see what lied beneath it. There were stones shimmering in the stream floor and dull looking fishes swam through the current. Freshwater snails slowly made their way to upstream & birds cleaned parasites out of their feathers with the water.

BAM! BAM! 

The animals dispersed, even the snails retreated back to the water.

"Natsume!! What did you do that for?" Mikan said, as Natsume blew the tip of his gun.

"To shoo them off" he said coolly and rolled up his pants.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fishing" he replied flatly.

As Natsume caught fish, Mikan closed her eyes and engrossed herself into the tempting sound of the water. She had to admit, the forest was extremely warm & she hated the feeling of sweat. She felt her backpack & she remembered that she had brought shampoo…if only…

"There!" Natsume said, holding a fish which was squirming helplessly.

"Ok! Get out of her and cook it!!" Mikan yelled, pushing Natsume into the inner forest.

"What are you gonna do?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take a bath so don't peek!" the chocolate-haired girl replied.

"Ok. Who would want to look at your **thick-as-brick **figure anyway?"

Mikan glared at him and turned around. "Go away!"

"Fine" he replied and went into the forest.

Mikan checked if Natsume had really left & is not hiding amongst the trees to look at her bathing. When she was sure, she undressed and put her clothes on a rock and removed her pig tails.

She took out the shampoo from her bag & entered the stream.

Oh, how wonderful it was. The water was so cool & crisp and relaxing. She hadn't taken a bath in two days and this one really hit the spot. She poured a bit of shampoo onto her hair and laid back to relax.

It was as if she was in a spa, but all of a sudden a very strong wind came along & Mikan watched her clothes blow away into the inner forest in horror.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, standing up. She collected her things & ran into the inner forest.

She was halfway there when she realized that she was naked.

"Oh God" she whispered to herself, slowing down. "Oh God, Oh no…"

Then, she smelled cooking fish. Natsume must be around this area.

"**NATSUME!!!!!!" **she yelled, hiding in the bushes.

Natsume raised his head from a log where he apparently was cooking the fish. "Oh, you're back. I thought you drowned or some piranhas ate you"

Then he saw Mikan's bare shoulders and turned away, blushing. "What are you…"

"PERVERT!" Mikan screamed.

"God, it's not my fault you go around showing your dumb body! Go change! I don't have time for…"

"I lost my clothes" gulped Mikan.

"You are so stupid" Natsume said, standing up.

"The wind blew it away and…hey don't look at me!"

"I'm not! Geez, just calm down – will you?"

"Please! Please help me find my clothes!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well…you can have my share of the fish! Whatever! I need my clothes!"

"Fine! Fine! Just shut up!" Natsume said, and removed his jacket.

"Here," he said, handing it to Mikan.

Mikan looked at it. "What's it for?"

"Well…it IS a jacket so put it on. God! Do I have to tell you what to do ALL the time?"

"I know but…"

"Just put the stupid thing on!"

Mikan nodded immediately & slipped on the jacket. It was a warm leather jacket that smelled of…smelled of…

Mikan shook her head. Was she **ACTUALLY **liking the smell of Natsume?

_Eew _she thought and stuck out her tongue. She buttoned up the jacket and followed Natsume.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ugh! We've been looking for your clothes **forever!" **

"Just keep walking, please" Mikan pleaded.

"Okay. Now maybe when we find it, we'll realize that ten million bloody years had passed!"

"Please have patience, Natsume-kun…" she said. "It's hard enough for me to walk with nothing but a jacket that's not even mine"

Natsume signed. "Whatever"

"I SEE IT!!" Mikan yelled, pointing to a tree.

Her shirt, pants and…

Mikan gulped. Her **undergarments **were hanging there. Natsume smirked.

"I'll get it"

"NO! I can get it!" Mikan said, turning red.

She climbed up the tree & collected her clothes. Natsume looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"What?" Mikan grunted, redder than ever.

"Nothing…**Polka-dots" **he said, turning away.

Mikan blushed as she looked at the underwear she was holding. It was a blue and green polka dot panty and Natsume was laughing…well, rather SMIRKING at it. "Shut up!" she yelled, kicking leaves at his face as he smirked.

Mikan walked and hid behind a bush. "Don't peek!"

"I'd rather not if I want to stay alive!" yelled Natsume and turned around, still sniggering.

Mikan stood up, fully dressed & handed Natsume his jacket. "Thanks"

He took the jacket and the two walked back to where their fish were.

"Here…you can have my share of the fish" she said, handing the other half to Natsume.

"Nah" he replied giving it back to her.

"Natsume…we made a deal…"

"Look, take it or leave it!?" Natsume said.

Mikan stared at it and took it and she started eating it.

Natsume rolled his eyes and smirked.

**And so, Mikan & Natsume's day began. **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued… **

**...NOTES…**

Please leave a review! Hotaru & Ruka will be appearing in one of the future chapters!! Happy summer to all Filipinos! XD


	5. Happiness

…**THANK YOU…**

**Azurana K., **professional, simplebutspecial, **Sakino-chan, Totally Alone, **z-line, KaTlEyA KaSsAnDrA LyN, rukz, Vtmgirl, Pink Fire101, **may520, **honey kun, RoyalGoddess, lianneharmony, Ai-chan13, Snow Charms & Glenda23 for reviewing!

…**NOTES…**

Gomenasai, but Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan will have a delayed appearance and will appear next time. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! **_MxN moments will be featured_**.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapter Five**

Happiness 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Murder**…_

_A three year old boy came running after a woman and a man who were soaking in blood. _

"_MOMMY!! DADDY!!!!" _

_Their cry was weak and not to mention their bodies. _

_The boy embraced his parent's dying bodies as his mother stroked his jet black hair. _

"_Don't leave me…" _

"_We know you are strong, sweet heart…" _

_Tears rolled down the two adults' cheeks as they bade their only son goodbye. _

"_Please, mom!! Dad!! Don't…!" _

_The woman's hand slipped from the three year old boy's hand, leaving it bloody. _

"_Mom…Dad?" _

_The boy burst into tears. They were now nothing but dead. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Natsume **sat up, his heart racing. He gasped for air and put his hand on his neck, coming to find cold sweat sliding down. He removed his jacket for it was terribly humid. He wiped the sweat with his hand and sighed. How terrible. What a nightmare.

He stood up and took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He always did this when bothered whilst staring at the moonlight.

He sat down, getting tired of keeping his head up and found a sweet chocolate-haired girl sleeping too. Natsume sighed and observed her way of sleeping. She was curled up like a cat and she snored peacefully. He grunted and stepped on the cigarette to put it out.

He put his foot on Mikan's arm. "Oi, baka…wake up!"

Mikan tossed and turned. She finally opened her eyes.

"Get your foot off me!!" she yelled, pushing Natsume's leg.

"We're leaving"

Mikan rubbed her eyes. "Leaving? Where? To another forest clearing?"

"No. We're going to the road"

Mikan's eyes widened. "What? The road? Are you kidding me? It's going to take forever to get ourselves back to civilization"

"Get up!" Natsume said, pointing the gun at the brunette.

"Fine! Fine!" Mikan said, standing up and taking her bag.

"What time is it anyway?" Natsume questioned.

Mikan looked at her cell phone. "4:20 in the morning"

Natsume nodded and walked away. "Ah…Natsume-kun! Wait!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**Why **do you want to go back all of a sudden?"

"Because I hate it in the forest"

"Oh, nice decision Natsume!! You probably just woke up and thought: I think I want to go back to the city today!! We could've just waited until late morning if you wanted to leave this place!!! I have a body to take care of & with this early schedule I'll die of fatigue!!"

"Listen, stupid. I've been waking up at midnight everyday of my useless life to kill people and I'm still in one piece so shut up!"

"Yesterday you were so kind and today you're just like…mean!"

Natsume didn't say anything.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Natsume stopped walking. "This is a bad dream"

"Sometimes I don't understand you"

"My stupid life is a bad dream"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to lecture me Natsume or if you're trying to sound **deep or wise** it's not working"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Hours **passed.

"Will you walk a bit faster? Ugh. You're slower than a snail!"

"I can't help it! I'm tired and hungry!" Mikan whined. "And plus, it's going to take forever to get back to civilization! Can't we at least take a rest?"

"Look, stupid. If you want to survive then you better shut your mouth or I'll pull the trigger"

"You can't always use your dumb gun as a threat"

"I can. A coward like you is as weak as a feather"

Mikan pouted. "I want to rest!!!!"

**BAM!! BAM! BAM!!!! **

A figure pounced from the trees. It was another assassin, probably.

"Damn it! **_Why won't these people leave me alone_**?" Natsume said and pushed Mikan to a bush.

"Hey! What was that for?"

The figure was quite fast to have eyes set upon. Mikan watched as Natsume jumped from side to side, shooting. The sound of shooting was so terrible that the chocolate-haired girl put her hands over her ears, hoping to protect her sensitive ears from the violent sounds.

After a few minutes, the shooting stopped. The smell of gunpowder swam in the air and Mikan opened her eyes. The assassin lay on the ground, covered in blood.

"That moron is obviously from the enemy organization"

Mikan gulped. "How can you tell?"

Natsume shrugged. "Why else would he be after me?"

"You mean people are after you?"

"I am an **assassin. **Of course people will be after me!! I kill people so people seek…"

"Seek what?"

Natsume swallowed and sighed. "They seek _vengeance_"

"You seem pretty emotional about the whole vengeance thing, why is that?" Mikan asked.

"I won't let you into my personal life, you idiot! Now let's go!"

_Natsume-kun acts like he has something piercing his heart._

"**That's **it! My feet are killing me!" Mikan said and plopped on the ground.

"Fine!" Natsume grunted, sitting down as well. "I suppose we can take a break from here"

Mikan dunked her head into her bag. "Oh, I had food her all this time!" she said and fished out two candy bars.

"Want one?"

"Nope. If it's from you I'll probably have a heart attack"

Mikan rolled her eyes and unwrapped the foil. She took a bite out of the candy bar and smiled with satisfaction. "Delicious"

**Plip**

Natsume put his hand in the air. "Rain" he muttered.

"What?"

The sky darkened & then out of the blue, big fat rain drops started pouring.

Mikan's eyes lit up. "Come Natsume-kun, let's dance!"

"Dance? What the hell?"

"Yeah!" Mikan said, taking Natsume's hands. "It's raining!! It's an opportunity to enjoy it!!"

"How can you enjoy rain?" Natsume asked, withdrawing his hands from Mikan's grasp.

Mikan twirled in the air, her hair drenched in the rain and her clothes were sticking to her body. Natsume watched her in awe. How could she enjoy something as dirty as rain? It was so weird!!

Mikan took a handful of rain and splashed it on her face. Natsume himself was soiled in wet mud but he just stared at Mikan as if she was a disgusting pig.

"You're so stupid!!" Natsume yelled.

"No I'm not! You are! You're not enjoying this moment!" Mikan laughed and took Natsume's hands. "Come on, Natsume-kun!"

Natsume gulped as Mikan took his hands. Why did he suddenly get a certain feeling? This certain feeling made his heart race. It was incredible. He had never felt something like this before…something so great that it made his face turn red.

"I need to practice for the prom anyway" Mikan grinned and twirled once more. "Dance with me!!!"

It was as if he was floating on a rain cloud. How could this… _little girl _make something good out of something so terrible? Dancing in the rain?

Still, this feeling made him feel so hot inside. He wanted to stop this idiotic dance but at the same time he wanted to do it forever. Because, because it made him feel…well, he didn't quite know actually.

It was a feeling he didn't have for quite sometime. And he had no idea why this moron brought it to him.

"Isn't this fun, Natsume-kun?"

_Yes._

"No"

"Aren't you happy?"

_Yes._

"No"

"Whatever!!" Mikan laughed and continued dancing.

Natsume stopped moving and just observed the girl who made the most out of this moment. Oh, what was this feeling? It was overwhelming.

"ACHOO!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"**This **is your consequence for making a fool out of yourself" Natsume said, watching the girl lie down on the ground with a runny nose.

"Well, it is your consequence too because now you have to take care of me!" Mikan grinned.

"I'd rather take care of a sick pig than take care of you"

Mikan sat up and felt her forehead. "I'm hot"

"You're not!"

"I don't mean it that way, Natsume!" Mikan laughed. "As in, I'm HOT…literally"

She took Natsume's hand and put it on her forehead. "Right?"

"Take care of yourself then…I've got better things to worry about than worry about a _donkey" _

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "You're the donkey"

"I'm getting dinner" Natsume said, standing up and lighting a cigarette. "Don't be here when I get back…"

"Whatever!"

Natsume came back carrying a dead fish. He came to find Mikan warming herself near a bonfire which she obviously made.

"I made myself useful for once" she giggled.

Natsume just hung the fish on top of the bonfire to cook it.

Mikan yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy…"

"I don't care"

When the fish was ready, Natsume ate it all. Mikan didn't seem to object about it because she had fallen asleep. She used her backpack as her pillow and she was snoring peacefully.

Natsume couldn't make it out what that feeling was awhile ago. He didn't even understand why he spent so much time pondering on it. What was that feeling? He knew it started with an H…

Oh, right.

That feeling…

It was called…

**Happiness…**

And he stretched and lay down on the other side of the bonfire and bade the forest good night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued… **

…**NOTES… **

Did you like the fluff? I hope you did. Please review!

…**PREVIEW…**

**Next Chapter: On The Road (More MxN fluff) **


End file.
